reality_tv_mdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Only Way Is Essex
The Only Way Is Essex (abbreviated TOWIE) is a British reality television series based in Brentwood, England. The first series premiered on October 10, 2010 on ITV2. The series was moved to ITVBe in October 2014. It shows "real people in modified situations, saying unscripted lines but in a structured way." On March 13, 2016, ITVBe aired a one-off documentary hosted by former cast member Mark Wright, discussing the history of the series. Cast See Also: List of TOWIE Cast Members From series 1-3, the main cast received star billing in the opening credits and were credited by their first names. Series See Also: List of TOWIE Episodes and TOWIE Live Reception The genre of "scripted reality" has attracted much criticism for a lack of authenticity, or indeed outright deception. The show has been criticised for its negative and stereotypical representation of Essex, and there have been a number of complaints to ITV2. Some Essex residents felt it was not a true representation of the area and the people who live there. Kirk Norcross responded to this criticism by saying, "We are all from Essex, so this is Essex. It's not acting. It's not like they've got people from America and said 'Right, act like you think you know where Essex is.' We are Essex people so what you're watching is Essex." In April 2011, it was reported that Big Brother 8 winner Brian Belo intended to sue the makers of The Only Way Is Essex, claiming they "stole his idea". Belo was in the original pilot of the show, provisionally titled Totally Essex, alongside current stars Mark Wright, Sam Faiers, Kirk Norcross and Amy Childs. Belo planned to sue his former manager and Lime Productions, which makes the show, for lost earnings of up to £100,000 a series. On October 24, 2011, it was reported that sisters Sam and Billie Faiers had been attacked by a group of girls on a night out, "The sisters were first targeted inside the club when the girls made off with Billie's handbag... When they left, the gang followed them back to Essex." An insider also commented saying "Both Sam and Billie later went to A&E to get checked out. They are fine now, just a bit shocked, although Sam has been left with two black eyes." A video of the attack leaked online a day later. The aftermath of the attack was aired during Series 3 episode 10. In May 2012, it was reported that original cast member Lauren Goodger had fallen out with the show's director for her bad timekeeping on set and her diva demands. Goodger appeared in the first four episodes of Series 5, and was suspended from appearing in the show, however on May 18, 2012, it was confirmed that the issues had been resolved and that Goodger would be returning to the programme. Goodger returned in episode 9 and her absence from the show was not mentioned on screen. On December 1, 2012, it was reported that X Factor finalist Rylan Clark would appear on the TOWIE Live special episode and later return as a full-time cast member in 2013. Mario Falcone reacted to the rumours by saying, "If he comes on Monday's live show, that's fine because it's all for charity, but if he comes on TOWIE as a main character, I'll leave. We hate him. He's a douche bag." Kirk Norcross commented, "I've met Rylan before and he's actually a really nice boy but when people think of Essex they just think of the abbreviation, the 'Shut-up', the 'Oh my god', that was all Amy Childs and we don't want that." On December 3, following Falcone and Norcross's comments, Clark pulled out of his one-off appearance for the live episode, later saying, "TOWIE's a great programme and I wish them all the best of luck, but I can’t do the show because I’ve got commitments to the X Factor tour and I’ve got to be in rehearsals. I’ve never met Mario in my life, so I find it very unprofessional and ungentlemanly for him to go around talking about people he hasn’t even met, Anyone who cheats on his girlfriend that much isn’t worth my time." The live episode was called "an utter car crash" and "possibly the worst TV show ever". Production The show is filmed just a few days in advance, and is narrated by Denise van Outen, who is a native of the Essex town of Basildon. The first series ran initially for four weeks, airing every Wednesday and Sunday. The show has been described by the Daily Mirror as Britain's answer to The Hills and Jersey Shore. Series 2 began on March 20, 2011, once again airing every Wednesday and Sunday, but with longer episodes than Series 1. Series 2 also saw the departure of original cast member Amy Childs. The second series consisted of 14 episodes, ending on May 4, 2011. The series returned for a third series on September 25, 2011 and was the final series to feature two of the original cast members Mark Wright whose departure was seen in the final episode while Kirk Norcross departed off-screen like Childs. The series ended on November 9, 2011. On December 2, 2011, it was revealed that many of the cast would not be returning for the fourth series in 2012 but would feature in the 2011 Christmas Special. The fourth series began in January 2012. Digital Spy reported that the series had been renewed for a further four series following the Christmas Special and would air four 10-episode runs in 2012. Related Shows *It's All About Amy *Mark Wright's Hollywood Nights *Educating Joey Essex *There's Something About Megan *Gemma Collins: Diva Forever Fresh Out of Essex Fresh Out of Essex was a set of mini online 5-12 minute episodes that were uploaded onto the official website when the series was off air. 35 mini-episodes were uploaded, with two series airing in 2012. The series has not returned. Music In December 2011, the cast of the series released a cover of the Wham! song "Last Christmas," with their own version of the theme song "The Only Way Is Up" as the single's B-side. All profits from the single went to Text Santa. After appearing on the series, Megan McKenna went on to pursue a career in country music, releasing her debut album, Story of Me in 2018. Albums *'Joey Essex Presents Essex Anthems' - is a 60-song compliation album of dance tracks selected by Joey Essex, released on March 17, 2014. *'The Only Way Is Marbs - Marbella Sessions '- is a 61-song compilation album released June 23, 2014 to coincide with the start of Series 12 which saw the return of The Only Way Is Marbs. The album is mixed by Lauren Pope. *'The Only Way Is Essex - Dance Anthems '- is a 61-song compilation album due to be released October 13, 2014. The album is the second to be mixed by Lauren Pope. *'Story of Me '- is a debut album by Megan McKenna, released on December 7, 2018. Singles DVD Releases Awards and Nominations Category:TOWIE Category:British TV Category:ITV2 Category:ITVBe